Survivor: Turtle Islands
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Social Island |nextseason= TBA}} Survivor: Turtle Islands - Rookies vs Stars 'is the third season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 42 days, 24 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Rookies vs Stars - 16 returning players, the "Stars", 8 each from Survivor: Paranoia Island & Survivor: Social Island were invited to return against 8 new players, the "Rookies". *'Expanded Cast' - For the first time in Rockstar Survivor ORG history, 24 castaways are vying for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Vote Blocking' - At Day 17 - Final 14, the "Vote Blocking" starts. A player that wins individual immunity will have a privilege and option to choose another player outside his/her "Bloodline" and will have that player's vote be blocked at tribal council. It is the prerogative of an individual immunity winner whether to use it or not as this could either force a tie or make alliances crumble. It existed from Final 14 up to Final 5. **Thus from Final 7 up to Final 5, "Bloodline Vote Blocking" was forfeited. Immunity winner can now block even his own bloodline. *'Banish Island' - Every first place tribal winner has a privilege to send a castaway from the "losing tribe/s" to Banish Island. A castaway can only be banished once in the entire season. Banish Island exists only during pre-merge stage. *'Hidden Immunity Shell - '''A shell that will be granted to banised castaway the moment he/she answered the mystery trivia correctly. It possesses a power to negate all the votes cast against a player at tribal council. *'Tribe Dissolve & Switch (Schoolyard Pick) - ' At Day 8 - Final 20, the losing tribe was dissolved, the respective highest individual scorer from the two winning tribes from the previous immunity challenge became the tribe captains. They started the schoolyard pick alternately. Finally, the first and last members from the new sets of tribes were all sent to Banish Island. *'Mutiny - ' At Day 15 - Final 16, both tribes were offered a chance to jump ship to another tribe. A maximun of 4 castaways per tribe may mutiny. *'Early Merge - At Day 17 - Final 14, after double elimination, Taganak & Sibaung have merged. *'Survivor Foundation - '''At Day 26 - Final 10, a Survivor Foundation was held instead of an Immunity Challenge. This is similar to Survivor Auction but this time, players don't need a money to get an item. It's totally free but each player could only get one item. The ten covered items are the following: **One Item of Tyler Perry Shell **Two Items of Hidden Immunity Shell **Two Items of Block Vote **One Item of Triple Vote **Two Items of Double Vote **Two Items of Negate Vote Changes *'Host Made Avatars - For Survivor: Turtle Islands, the host decided to remake all contestants avatars based off of the ones the contestants sent in, all tribe mates wearing the same clothes and background so they match their tribe colors. Castaways The Game Notes: *At We are All Threats in One Way or Another Tribal Council, Nuno used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 7 votes against him. Mike was voted out instead by 2 votes. *At Blindside is Still an Overrated Term, there was no Immunity Challenge, a Survivor Foundation was held instead. **At Tribal Council, the following foundation items were used: ***Alfons used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 1 vote against him. ***DB used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 4 votes against him. ***Will used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 2 votes against him. ***Kim used a Block Vote, blocking DB's cast vote. ***Szymon used a Block Vote, blocking Nokomis' cast vote. ***Nokomis used a Negate Vote, negating one vote against him. But he received no votes. **Szymon was voted out by 1-0-0-0-0-0. *At Put it into a New Gear Tribal Council, Zach used a Double Vote, casting two votes against ?. But the Double Vote was blocked by DB. *At I Just Hit the Jackpot! Tribal Council, DB used a Triple Vote, casting two votes against ?. But the Triple Vote was blocked by Kim. Voting History